Our Flat
by Sparrowfeather1
Summary: The war is over but a new challenge has come, one more threatening and dangerous then Voldemort ever could hope to be. Sharing a flat with Draco Malfoy. Will Harry live?Drarry slash! EWE


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the song Superman *sobs***

**So yeah this is a fun little songfic I did while I supposed to be doing my English work…well its in English so that's not sooo bad I guess…well yeah. It changes POV's a lot but Ill let ya'll know who's its in. Like below it says Harry's POV and it'll stay in Harry's POV until it says Draco's POV & vice versa. So read on dear fellows!**

**Harry's POV**

"No one will understand what we're thinking." I smirked, "Ron will probably have me checked into Saint Mungo's."

I never expected to be here, standing in an empty flat with Draco Malfoy of all people, at my side ready to buy it with me.

Draco scoffed "Ill probably be disowned."

"Then why are you doing this?" I looked to him surprised. We had been on more amicable terms since the war but we were still far from friends, we were close enough to share a flat without killing each other though.

"Reasons I don't expect you to understand Potter."

Yeah…definitely not friends…

"Try me." I smirked, leaning against a near by wall.

"People aren't very friendly towards pure-bloods anymore. The Malfoy name means nothing anymore, no one would sell to me. They'd sell to you though."

"So you need me." I said haughtily

"Oh shove it," he muttered and I laughed.

"Don't worry I wont tell anyone." I smiled and walked away after patting his shoulder, which he looked at in disgust.

This was going to be so much fun…

_Tall dark and supermanly_

_He puts papers in his briefcase and drives away_

_To save the world or go to work_

_It's the same thing to me_

**Draco's POV**

Potter and I have been living together for about a month, it was convenient because we both worked at the ministry. He had Auror training and I worked as a Curse Breaker. Not to mention that I held the name of one of the most hated families in the wizarding world.

I was calmly eating breakfast on our couch but sighed setting my plate down and storming over to Potters room, banging my fist on the door.

"OI GET UP! IT'S SEVEN THIRTY! YOURE GOING TO BE LATE YOU PONCE!" I hollered

"Shit!" I heard him yell and I heard shuffling as he tried to get dressed, brush his teeth and his still unruly hair at the same time.

This has become our normal routine, I was a naturally early riser and Potter…well he just wasn't so I woke him up when he forgot to set an alarm the night before. Of corse I wait until the last minute, half the fun is watching him run around. I went back to my seat on the sofa and resumed eating. Five minutes later Potter ran out, I held up my plate with a sigh and he took a piece of toast.

"Thanks a million Draco but next time try to wake me on time. I know you do this just for fun."

"Oh you know me to well _Potter_." I put emphasis on his last name, for the last few weeks he had stubbornly begun to refer to me by my first name.

"You're right, I do _Draco_." He smirked.

I sighed and stood, fixing his crooked and loose tie "Hurry up and eat your toast or your going to be late for saving the world." Once done with the tie I reached up and fixed one of his many stray strands of hair, he always looked so raggedy, it was very…distracting.

"Yes _honey_ and Ill be home on time for dinner too." Harry laughed, taking a bite of the toast and running out the door.

"HEY! What the bloody hell does that mean!" I yelled after him but he was already gone. "Dammit Harry…" I muttered then hexed the garbage can when I realized what I just said.

_He's got his mothers eyes, his father's ambition_

_I wonder if he knows how much that I miss him_

_And I know every word that you say, yay_

_You smile and say, "How are you?"_

_I say, "Just fine"_

_I always forget to tell you, I love you, I love you ... forever._

I paced the flat panicking. It was supposed to be just a routine mission, just easy take down, that's what Harry had told me this morning but if it was so easy why was it almost midnight and he still wasn't home! I took a deep breath and sat back down, what the hell was I doing? Living with Potter for almost a year was making me soft. He was probably just out with some of the other Aurors after work, they did that often enough…but normally he at least _called_! I stood up and started to pace again, yes I was worried, I was beyond worried, I was frantic! What if he died?

I stopped cold.

No, no, no, no, he was not dead, that couldn't be possible. Not after what I had said that morning. Harry and I had gotten into a huge fight, he was just being so stubbornly boar-headed! I had seen his precious little Weaslette girlfriend snogging with Blaise Zabinni in Diagon Alley. I wasn't mistaken, I knew what I saw and I told him. He deserved better then some cheating bint but did he listen to me? No! Of corse he didn't! Righteous little prat.

He refused to listen and we ended up having a screaming match worse then any we faced at Hogwarts and I told him I hated him...back at school that was a daily insult but lately…

Lately things have been different, all because of buying this stupid flat. It took a few months but we became close. First it was the first name basis, then we actually started to talk, getting to know each other. It sounded cliché but we weren't very different from each other at all. We were both children born into a role we couldn't change even if we wanted to. And we often wanted to. Telling him I hate him felt like a million crucios in my heart and I saw in his eyes that he felt the same way.

He left angry and if he was dead I couldn't forgive myself. I had spent half the day wondering why saying the H word hurt so much I finally came to a conclusion. Then I spent the other half trying to deny the conclusion.

I was in love with Harry bloody Potter…fuck even now I wanted to jump off the balcony just thinking about it but all the disgust and pain disappeared when the door opened and Harry stumbled in.

I ran over to catch him as he crumbled over, I feared the worst, blood, incurable poison or curses but then I smelled something. "Harry your drunk.." I said bluntly, relieved and furious at the same time.

"No I'm nooot. I had jussa' bit to drink." He slurred

"You're worst then drunk." I sighed, "I don't know what you were thinking." Only my recent revelation kept me from hexing him into oblivion.

"Awwww, you worry bout meeee." His swung his head to look up at me and I felt myself melt in the gaze of those emerald eyes.

_Dammit, get a hold of yourself!_ I shook my head and hoisted him up more.

"Come on, let's get you to bed."

"Only if you come with me Draaaaco." He practically purred, stroking my chest.

I shivered "If you weren't drunk I'd be tempted." I muttered crossly and dragged him to his room across the hall from mine. "What in Merlins name possessed you to do something so stupid?" I asked annoyed, laying him down.

"Cuz you were right." He flopped unto his back, lazily blowing some of his ebony hair out of his face. "I saw Gin and Zabinni after I left the ministry today…and the person I love hates me…" he added sadly.

"I'm sure the Weaslette doesn't hate you." I reassured, shaking my head.

"Wasn' talking bout her." He smiled and I looked up sharply.

"What do you-" I stopped, realizing that Harry had fallen asleep. I cussed inwardly, knowing that in the morning he wouldn't be so willing to divulge the meaning of his words. Leaning over I tucked him in and gently and kissed his forehead, knowing he wouldn't remember that either when morning came.

"Sweet dreams…" I murmured and left, closing the door behind me. I walked into my room and resorted to kicking the by now dented trashcan, the poor thing had met the brunt of my frustration many times. Living with the object of your affections when your feelings were obviously not returned was worse then a million curses…

_I watch superman fly away_

_You've got a busy day today_

_Go save the world I'll be around_

_I watch superman fly away_

_Come back I'll be with you someday_

_I'll be right here on the ground_

_When you come back down_

The next morning I woke up as early as I always do, walking into the bathroom I groaned. The dark bags under my eyes now marred my normally flawlessly pale skin. After waiting up for Harry, putting the drunken git to bed and having to deal with _those_ nightmares again made for a restless night. My mood was bad enough already when I heard pounding on the door.

"HARRY ITS ME LET ME IN!" I heard the male weasel yell.

Groaning I looked around for something to put on considering I only slept in a pair of boxers. Digging something out of drawers I quickly put on an older pair of jeans and a grey t-shirt. Storming to the door I flung it open.

"Harry's asleep and hung over, so be quiet or leave." I growled annoyed.

"I don't take directions from Death Eaters Malfoy. And I think I know what is or isn't best for Harry so get out of my way." He tried to sidestep me but naturally I was faster.

"This is my flat too, get out." I growled.

"You little-" Ron started but stopped as the door to Harry's bedroom door opened.

"Dray what's with all the noise?" he asked, squinting against the bright light.

I took a great deal of amusement at the Weasels sputtering when he heard Harry's nickname for me. I personally didn't care for it either but he insisted that it would grow on me.

"Your friend showed up." I gestured to Weasley.

"Oh" Harry looked up as if just realizing Ron was here. "Hey mate, what's up-bullocks!" he swore and ran off, I assume to the bathroom.

"In case you didn't notice he's got a hangover." I rolled my eyes and went to the kitchen, getting Harry a hangover potion, giving it to him when he finished puking up his guts.

Harry drank it gratefully and improved almost immediately. He looked back to Ron. "Sorry about all that, what do you need?" he smiled pleasantly

"You dumped Ginny." Ron said, it wasn't a question.

I stiffened up but tried to act like I wasn't listening.

"Yeah I did." Harry nodded "I caught her snogging Blaise Zabinni Ron."

"What! Ginny wouldn't do something like that! S-She loves you!"

"I know what I saw Ron…" Harry looked away painfully and I had to resist reaching out to comfort him. Kill me, I was becoming softer then Granger…

"Blaise Zabinni of all people. My sister with a bloody Slytherin..." Ron murmured shocked and that really pissed me off.

"Okay One,!" I snapped angrily "Your best friend was just cheated on by the girl he's been dating since like sixth year. I know it's hard for your little weasel brain to understand the complexities such as social niceness but how about you try to be a bit more supportive. Two, there is nothing wrong with being a Slytherin, despite popular belief we're people too. We don't choose which house we are in unless you're the freaking Golden Boy over here." Harry had told me that story a while back and I never let him live it down that he was almost a Slytherin. "And finally number Three, get out of my flat, you're stinking it up."

I watched in amusement as the Weasel's face turned every different shade of red under the sun.

"Come on Dray, number three was a bit much…" Harry scolded but was having a hard time not laughing at my rare protective outburst…that slowly seemed to becoming less and less rare…

"Well its true." I padded down one of the thousands run away strands of hair on Harry's head.

"I think I have to go puke now…" The weasel muttered and left, leaving Harry and I to break out laughing together.

_Talk dark and beautiful_

_He's complicated, he's irrational_

_But I hope someday you take me away and save the day, yeah_

_Something in his deep grey eyes has me singin'_

_He's not as bad like this reputation_

_I can't hear one single word they said, no_

_You really got places to be and I'll be just fine_

_I always forget to tell you I love you, I loved you from the very first day_

**Harry's POV**

I sat quietly in my room, pretending I wasn't there. It reminded me of my days at Privet drive except this room was a lot nicer of corse. Days like this were few and far between but on the rare occasion that either of Draco's parents visited the flat I knew that it was best to just disappear but I was finding it harder and harder to stay quiet. I could hear the shouting from here and when a Malfoy put down his dignity to scream I knew it must be bad.

"When will you let this foolishness end Draco?" Lucius' cold voice could cut through diamonds.

"What foolishness father? My life!" Draco snapped angrily.

"Tone" Lucius growled. "You've been living with the Potter boy for to long, he's having a bad influence on you."

"That _Potter boy_ kept you out of Azkaban! I enjoy living here."

"Enjoy?" the elder Malfoy scoffed "I let you enjoy yourself long enough not its time for you to stop 'enjoying' yourself and get back to your duties."

"Duties! What duties father, the war is _over_. We are the scum of the earth, there are no more duties for me to attend to!"

"Your mother and I have found you a wife. A pure-blooded witch. You will marry her next month and you _will_ move out of this dump and back into the Manor."

Oh yeah that did not sit well with me. I knew that Draco would maim me if I ever told him but after living with him for so long I've developed…feelings for him. I denied it for a long time but after Ginny and I ended he and I became closer and I couldn't deny it anymore. So yes Draco marrying a pure-blooded witch did not sit well with me.

"I will not!" Draco said furiously "I will not marry some stuck up pure-blooded _bitch_ who only wants me for our family's money!"

"You will do as I say!" Lucius was getting angrier by the second.

"I will not marry a woman!"

Everything went silent.

I must have heart that wrong and as if Draco was reading my mind he repeated himself.

"I will not marry a _woman_ father." He said more calmly. "I do not like women. I'm gay."

I almost laughed at the length of silence, I could imagine the look on Lucius' face as he tried to process this new bit of information. My mind was reeling too. Draco was gay, he was gay, he was fucking gay! It took all my self control not to stand on my bed and begin dancing. I knew that just because he was gay didn't mean he'd fancy me but still he was gay, _The_ Draco Malfoy was gay!

I heard the door slam and I knew that Lucius had left. Suddenly I was nervous, should I tell him I heard him? Should I pretend I didn't? I didn't know what to do. Luckily that was all decided for me.

"I know your listening Potter." Draco called and I stuck my head out the door.

"So I'm back to Potter now?" I smirked.

"Yes" he said coldly, sitting on the couch.

I sighed and walked over, sitting on the coffee table across from him.

"Tables aren't for sitting. Didn't anybody teach you manners?" he muttered

"Dray I don't care if you're gay. It doesn't bother me at all so if you think that this will change anything between us then your wrong because-"

I was silenced by a kiss.

Draco's lips met mine passionately, it wasn't just a chaste kiss, this was years of pent up passion, lust and love…I felt myself melt into the kiss, I had dreamt about this so many times, it was surreal. Draco's arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me off of the coffee table and into his lap. I raked my fingers through his platinum hair, effectively making it just as messy as mine but he didn't care. We were both so wrapped up in each other nothing else seemed to matter. It barely registered in my mind that I was being lifted up, our lips never parted as he carried me into his room, kicking the door closed behind him.

"Maybe I want things to change." Draco whispered before throwing me unto his bed.

_I watch superman fly away_

_You've got a busy day today_

_Go save the world I'll be around_

_I watch superman fly away_

_Come back I'll be with you someday_

_I'll be right here on the ground_

_When you come back down_

"Do you have to go?" Draco wrapped his arms around my waist from behind, resting his chin on my shoulder, making it very hard to pour my coffee.

"I've already taken a week off of work." I laughed "God, whoever would peg you for the clingy one."

"I'm not clingy!" Draco protested in a huff. "I just have a very active sex drive."

"Use a sock." I slipped away from his grip and tried to make a run for the door but he caught my hand and pulled me back into his embrace.

"A sock doesn't cry out my name and tell me how _amazing_ I am." He whispered, kissing along my jaw.

I blushed bright red. "I have to go to work…" I already knew I had lost this battle. "Draco I have wor-" he kissed me softly.

"You have what now?" he smirked against my lips a few seconds later.

"Oh just shut up." I laughed and pulled him into another kiss. One more day wouldn't hurt…

_And I watch you fly around the world_

_And I hope your you don't save some other girl_

_I hope you don't forget about me_

_I'm far away but I'll never let you go_

_I'm love struck and looking out the window_

_Don't forget, don't forget where I'll be_

_Right here wishing the flowers were from you_

_Wishing the card was from you_

_Wishing the call was from you_

_'cause I loved you from the very first day!_

"You're overreacting again." I pinched the bridge of my nose.

Draco just looked out the window angrily, his arms crossed and lips pursed together tightly.

"It was just dinner! And Ron and Hermione were there too! Ginny is still my friend. She's getting _married_ to Zabinni for Christ sakes. It was an engagement celebration not an orgy, I don't know why you're so upset I went to dinner with her. No not even dinner with her, a dinner that happened to have her at it!"

"That isn't why I'm upset!" Draco finally acknowledged me. "I could care less about the Weaslette! I know that not even you are stupid enough to go back to her."

Deciding to let the stupid comment slide, I put my hand on his arm. "Then why are you so angry with me?" I asked softly.

"We've been together for almost three months Harry. When do you think it'll be time to tell your friends about us? Honestly I could care less about the fact that they know but you're so secretive about this, I'm starting to think that you're ashamed of me…"

I smirked and kissed his cheek softly "Hm, clingy and sensitive. Never would have guessed."

"I'm serious Harry!" he shook me off.

I sighed. "I didn't know you wanted me to tell them, I thought that YOU wanted to keep this down low because of you know…your family…"

"I could care less what my family thinks." He scoffed.

"Okay then come on." I stood, taking Draco's hands and pulling him to stand up with me. "Lets go tell them."

"Now?" he said surprised.

"Unless you'd rather me wait."

"I hate you Harry." He muttered.

"'Hate' you too Dray." I laughed and we joint apparated to Hermione and Rons flat.

_I watch superman fly away_

_You've got a busy day today go save the world_

_I'll be around forever and ever here_

_I watch superman fly away_

_I swear I'll be with you someday_

_I'll be right here on the ground_

_When you come back down_

_La, la, la_

_When you come back down_

**Draco's POV**

I'm not clingy.

I'm not sensitive.

I'm not the bloody woman in this relationship!

Though I could care less about all that right now at this moment because if I didn't have any semblance of pride left I might start crying.

"Dray where did you pack the pillows?" Harry asked confused.

"In the box labeled pillows." I rolled my eyes, as I levitated the last of my clothes into my suitcase. Harry and I were moving out of the flat, we were going to buy a bigger place, together of corse. We were both stubborn, refusing to stop seeing each other even after The Daily Prophet got wind of our relationship almost a year ago. Harry was a full Auror now and I was a Curse Breaker so we could easily afford the new house but I was still finding it hard to leave this place.

"Lots of memories huh?" Harry leaned in the doorway, watching me.

"Hm? I suppose. Who would have guessed that buying this flat together would lead to this." I smirked and walked over, kissing him lightly.

"I almost don't want to leave." Harry said after kissing me back.

"Now who's being clingy?"

"You've been waiting to call me that haven't you?"

"More then you know." I laughed softly.

"I love your laugh. I wish I saw more of it when we were kids."

"Well all you had to do was kiss me."

"Good to know." He pulled me in for another amazing kiss. Even after all this time the spark in our kiss never faded, even for a second. All too soon I pulled my lips away from his, to prove once and for all that I was the man in the relationship.

I got down on one knee, "Harry Potter-" I started.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Don't interrupt and you'll find out! God bloody Gryffindor." I muttered but Harry shut up, smiling a bit more each second as the realization of what I was about to do sunk in.

"Harry Potter, I've tried to kill you more then once and right now I'm really glad that I didn't succeed because if I had then I would have never found this amazing sex. And to make sure that I'm the only one you have sex with will you marry me?" I took a black velvet box out of my pocket and offered him the gold and silver band inside.

"That has to be the worst proposal I've ever heard. But yes, of corse Ill marry you." He smiled as I slid the ring up his finger. "And I'm glad you didn't kill me too," he added before kissing me happily.

_Great, another memory in this stupid flat…_

**…...**

**Well that was longer then I expected it to be…honestly I was planning on this being an less than 1,000 words one shot but my mind had different plans for it. So here is the longest one-shot I've ever written! Hope you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
